


All I've Tried

by Luchs



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, Snow, Winter, angsty, implied cliff hanger, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchs/pseuds/Luchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has lost Derek, and his push to follow him may mean losing himself in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated :)
> 
> So sorry to start it this way but some things have to happen. I'm hoping this becomes sort of an AU hopping time travely reimcarnationy love conquers all type thing. Death is only the beginning ;) no beta, constructive criticisms welcome. Operative word constructive

"But... I love you"  
The words tumbled out before he could stop them, before he could remind himself that they meant nothing. Tears came then, hot and unyielding and cascading down ruddy cheeks towards the dirt. He felt his body slump, as if the last invisible tie carrying him forward snapped the instant those words escaped him. They'd fought so long to wrestle free, and when they left they took his heart and soul with them. They hung in the air, then settled over the motionless form cradled in his lap. Derek would never hear them. Not here, not now, not dead and gone. He had waited too long.  
"I love you..."  
He said again, shivering against the cold. Derek was almost warm still, and his face looked almost peaceful. Stiles clutched him closer, breathing in the lingering scent of ash and earth and musk, tinged with blood and the bitterness of loss. Snow drifted down around them. The moon shone through, glistening over Derek's sharp features. Stiles closed his eyes, and lay beside his friend, pressing a kiss on cold lips. His breathing slowed, shuddering, soft and palpable in the frozen night. Cold and quiet crept over them, and Stiles lost himself to the numbness. The snow and the moonlight seemed then a sparkling sepulcher, and he let go, leaving life behind to follow his love where their bodies could not carry them...


End file.
